


Love Letters

by Accal1a



Series: Flash Bang #1 (Indigo Team) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Hand Jobs, Love Letters, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Alec has to go to Idris for a few days, but he doesn't want Magnus to forget about him whilst he's gone, so he sends him a few fire(y) messages...Square #25 - Homesick





	Love Letters

“I've got to go to Idris for a few days.” Alec said, sounding frustrated with the idea.

“Oh.” Magnus said, feeling slightly disappointed. He'd been looking forward to spending a bit of time with his boyfriend over the break they had been planning on having.

“I can send fire messages,” Alec said, “but you can't send them back unfortunately. They've beefed up security since the _issues_ with Valentine and apparently even pieces of paper count for that.”

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I know.”

Magnus hadn't heard of demons being enclosed in pieces of paper, and certainly not ones sent by fire messages, but he supposed it might be technically possible.

“Fine,” Magnus said, and he could hear his pout, “I guess I'll see you when you get back.”

~~~

Alec wasn't sure when he got the idea for it. It might have been in boring meeting number five, or it might have been whilst he was thinking of his boyfriend, lonely and wanking embarrassingly in the suite of rooms that had been provided by the Council on day number two. In any case, the idea made him smirk when he had it and he knew that he'd have fun with it.

He pulled a piece of paper from one of the desk drawers, and laughed about what he was about to do with Clave approved stationary. If this wasn't a giant 'fuck you' to their homophobic agenda, he didn't know what was.

 _Dear Magnus_ , Alec wrote.

_I wish I was home with you._

_I was really looking forward to spending some days with you without any interruption. It's not often that the Head of the Institute allows a shadowhunter to have time off and I was really looking forward to all the fun we were going to have._

_I was really looking forward to very slowly taking off your jacket, sliding it down onto the floor whilst kissing you slowly, letting my tongue explore your mouth. I'd push you backwards towards our bed, undoing the buttons on your shirt slowly, stroking the skin that was revealed. When we got there, I'd let you fall backwards onto the pillows, but I'd climb on top of you straight away, straddling your hips so that I could lean down to kiss you. I'd kiss that spot behind your ear that makes you moan, and then suck a hickey into your neck, and then another, and then another, until you were just panting with need. Then I'd kiss down to your nipples, circling the first one with my tongue, twisting the other one with my finger tips. Then I'd swap until they were just sticking up all for me. I'd lean back again and tweak them both at the same time. Listening to those noises you would make would really get me going, so then I'd get off you so that I could undo the buttons on your trousers, letting me get to the main event._

_Crap! I've got to go to a meeting. I'll send you another letter later._

_~Alec_

The fact that Magnus wasn't allowed to reply made it all the better. Alec knew that he'd be cursing him for it, knew that he'd be told off for it. He knew that he'd _love_ the way Magnus would jump him as soon as he got home, and if that was the outcome of his filthy letters then it was definitely a win in his books. 

_Dear Magnus,_

_I'm sorry the last letter cut off so suddenly, I had to go to an urgent meeting. I thought it was best that you got a letter from me even if it was cut short._

_Where was I?_

_Right. I think I was telling you about how I'd get off you, ha, so I could get you off! Sorry, that was terrible. I'm giggling in my room, I thought you should know that._

_Right. So._

_Goddammit, another meeting! Do they do this on purpose?_

_I love you,_

_Alec._

Alec couldn't help laughing at that last missive, imagining Magnus frustrated, imaging Magnus touching himself, the way he would tip his head back and close his eyes so that the sensation would overwhelm him. The way he'd make a soft gasp when he came. 

Alec had to take a quick moment for himself at the image, spilling over himself and cursing the stupid Clave that meant it was his lonely hand and not his boyfriend's. 

When his neurons started to fire again, he started a new letter.

_Dear Magnus,_

_If I was there?_

_I'd slowly undo the buttons on your trousers, scolding you for the fact you weren't wearing any underwear, but secretly loving your risqué nature. I'd pull the trousers down and get off the bed so I could pull them off fully, taking your socks with them. Then you'd just be lying there with nothing on but your shirt, because I know you love how debauched that is._

_I'd just stand there at that point, because I love looking at you like this, the way that you lose all ability to think straight when I'm still fully clothed and you're not._

_I'd let you squirm under my scrutiny for a bit, then I'd very slowly get undressed for you, watching your eyes darken with lust after every bit of clothing that I drop to the floor. You'd snap your fingers and lube would appear next to you on the bed. I'd laugh at your eagerness and you'd growl that I needed to hurry but I'd very slowly pick up a pillow. You'd thrust your hips up into the air so I could place it underneath you and I'd laugh at you again._

_Raziel! This is so frustrating. I've got another meeting._

_I'll send you another letter later._

_Love,_

_Alec._

The last time, he'd been teasing Magnus, this time he really did have a meeting. Alec was very glad for the folder he had to take to said meeting, because even though he'd just come, his dick was faintly attempting to get interested again and he didn't need that embarrassment.

After the frustratingly long meeting, Alec picked up some more paper from the stationary area, a faint blush to his cheeks when he did so. There was no way the Admin Assistant knew what he was using the paper for, but he still felt like he was doing something elicit when he picked up the sheets.

When Alec got back to his room, he started to write again, almost before he'd sat down at the desk. He didn't even bother to start with a greeting, he just carried on where he'd left off.

_I'd squirt some lube onto my hand and rub it to make it warm. Then I'd stroke you once, enough that you'd feel like I was going to give you some relief, but then I'd stop after just that one stroke. I know your cock would be so damn hard at this point, and I'd want to lick it, but if I did that you'd get off, and I'd want to be inside you when that happened._

_So, I'd start by rubbing your entrance really slowly, listening to your little pants and moans, which I really love. And I was hard already, but it would make harder, it would make me want to be in you so damn much, like I really wouldn't be able to wait._

_Then I'd carefully put a finger inside you, enjoy the feel of you clenching around me, because it's not enough for you, not enough and you want to be filled and I know that, I **love** that. So I'd add another finger, slowly opening you up, curling them so I touch that spot inside you that makes you groan. I love the way that that would make you weep a bit of pre-come and I wouldn't be able to help myself, I'd run a finger down your rock hard dick, and you'd whimper. You'd say “please”, and I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I'd lean down and kiss you, even as I thrust my fingers in and out, adding a third to that hot, slick heat._

_I'd wait until you were writhing and thrusting your hips up, begging me for my cock before I slid into you. I'd moan myself at this point, because you'd be so hot and tight around me that I couldn't not. I love being in you, love how we are joined, how we are so close._

_I'd wait until you asked me to move, and then I'd slowly pull out and move in, until you were moaning and I couldn't take it anymore, and then I'd thrust in fast and hard, pulling your hips back towards me as I did so. I'd enjoy it when you linked your legs behind my waist so that I could stay seated within you for a bit._

_I'd tell you to touch yourself and your hands would fly to your dick, they always do when you're like this, and your legs would drop so that I could thrust into you again._

_You'd tilt your head back and moan out long and loud when you came and I love that you can't stop yourself tightening around me when you do, it's one of the things that I love about having sex with you. My hips would stutter when it happened and then I'd be emptying into you, calling out your name, even as your own seed spills out all over your stomach, some of it hitting your chin because of the force of it._

_I wouldn't be able to help myself, I'd have to lean down and kiss you, still seated inside you. I wouldn't want to pull out of you just yet, content to be as joined as we could be, loving you._

_When I pulled out, I'd do it slowly and then my shaky legs would mean I'd have to lie down on the bed next to you. We'd trade kisses slowly and you'd wave your hand and clean us up._

_We'd probably fall asleep like that, sharing breath, our hands on each other's waists, soft and warm and in love._

_I can't wait until I'm home and we can do that for real. I miss you._

_~Alec_

~~~

When Alec walked through the door to the loft after two days of sending Magnus highly suggestive and graphic fire messages, Magnus growled, as he swooped in and pinned him against the only just closed door.

“What did you think you were playing at?” Magnus said, between passionate kisses that made Alec's head spin.

“I thought I'd...” Alec started but stopped when Magnus started to lick, suck and bite at his Deflect rune, something that never failed to make him crazy.

“You thought you'd what, Alexander?” Magnus said, pulling Alec by the belt loops across the loft with one hand, palming Alec through his trousers with the other.

Alec would go away more often, send messages like this more often if this was the response he got from his partner. This had been what he wanted, what he expected, but it was so much better than he could have predicted.

Magnus bent him over the back of the sofa pulling his trousers down so they were bunched around his knees, effectively trapping his legs. 

“Spread your legs, Alexander.”

Alec did so, as much as he was able. The fact that he couldn't do much more than the width of his shoulders made him moan before they'd even started.

“It was so naughty of you to send those letters to me.” Magnus said.

Alec felt a slippery finger rub against his entrance and his cock, which was completely on board anyway jumped against the back of the sofa, the friction it created causing him to moan again.

“The first time I got a letter I was with a client, and as soon as I saw what you were writing, I had to make excuses to end the appointment early.” Magnus said, slowly pushing a finger into his partner.

Alec was panting with need, already so turned on he could barely think straight. He was still fully dressed apart from his trousers around his knees, and the fact that he was being messily prepared over the back of the sofa was more hot than it had any right to be.

Magnus thrust the finger in and out a few times, before adding a second and scissoring them to open Alec up. 

Alec started to pant a steady stream of breaths, the movement inside him driving him crazy. He moved his hips backwards slightly, trying to get Magnus to go faster with his movements, but Magnus was having none of it.

“No, you're not in charge of this, I am. You teased me mercilessly with those letters, stopping at key moments, trying to rile me up.” Magnus said, curling his fingers so he could rub Alec's sweet spot.

Alec moaned, but then managed to speak. “In – ah – in fairness...only one of those – ah – times was a fake meeting.” 

Magnus added a third finger to Alec's body, thrusting in and out as deep as he could, whilst still massaging the bundle of nerves within him.

“The thing is, Alexander. I just don't believe you.”

Magnus concentrated solely on Alec's prostate for a moment and Alec started to keen.

“I – ah – Magnus – ah – it's _true_.”

Magnus pulled his fingers from his partner, whose entrance contracted on nothing, missing the feeling of fullness that he had had. He draped himself over Alec's back, whispering in his ear.

“How do you feel about teasing me now?”

Alec shuddered when he felt the breath ghost his ear, and Magnus smiled, biting his boyfriend's earlobe like he knew he liked before straightening up again and taking pity on him.

“What do you want, Alexander?”

“You.” Alec replied so quickly it made Magnus laugh. He had his hands on the sofa cushions, looking so debauched draped over the back of the sofa, rutting his hips against the back, trying to get off on his own, almost without conscious thought.

Magnus wasn't letting him off that easy. “What part of me?”

Alec looked over his shoulder, saw Magnus also fully clothed apart from the fly of his trousers down and his cock out and glistening with the lube he had spread over it. The sight was perfect and he needed to come _yesterday_ he didn't care that he was about to beg for it, Magnus had been teasing him for too long for his pride to be affected by it

“Your cock, Raziel _fuck_.”

“What's the magic word?” Magnus said, slowly pushing just the very tip of his cock inside his partner.

“Please!”

Magnus thrust in fully then, the slight burn making Alec hiss. He loved the feeling of being filled so totally, Magnus claiming him as his own.

After a moment, Magnus pulled out slowly and then thrust back in hard, waiting a moment before he did the same thing again, and again. The thrusts were hitting Alec's prostate directly, but when there was no follow through Alec wasn't able to get any relief from the feelings running through him.

“ _God_ , Magnus.” Alec said, loving and hating the teasing at the same time.

“Hmm?”

“ _Magnus_.” Alec whined, hating the sound of his voice but definitely needing to be fucked. Now.

Magnus took pity on his writhing partner and started to thrust in faster and faster, pulling Alec's hips back away from the sofa as he did so.

Alec's dick, freed from the pressure of the sofa was dribbling pre-come down it's hard length, almost painful with the need to come.

One of the things that Magnus liked about Alec was that he could come untouched and he tried to do that for him as often as possible. Partially because it was so hot to see, but also because it wasn't a talent that he himself had, so he enjoyed inducing it in his partner.

Alec could feel his orgasm building within him, Magnus was pressing his buttons so expertly that he wanted to thank him, instead he was panting out a steady stream of “Yes, yes, yes.” every time Magnus thrust inside him.

“That's it Alec, take my cock like you wanted. How's this for a sexy letter?” Magnus said, speeding up his movements.

Alec moaned at the increase in frequency, pushing his hips back, locking his elbows so he could create the perfect angle for him to be wrecked at.

“That's it, Alec. Come for me.” Magnus said.

 _God_. As if Alec needed that command, as if he wasn't going to come like this.

“Magn – Ah – Magnus – Yes. Right there. God. YES!” Alec finished, come splattering the back of the sofa, his orgasm prolonged by the continued thrusting of his partner as he chased his own orgasm.

Magnus toppled over the edge very quickly after Alec, enjoying the way that Alec always squirmed when he was overstimulated, the way that he _loved_ Magnus continuing his ministrations even as he was milked dry.

“Ah – Alec – Alexander!” Magnus cried out, emptying into his partner.

They both stayed like that for a moment, breathing heavily, sweating under their clothes and feeling so utterly taken apart and put together at the same time.

Magnus withdrew slowly from Alec, bemoaning the loss of the heat, but feeling the heady heights of love for his partner replace the physical sensation.

Alec carefully straightened up, feeling the slight ache to his back and shoulders as he did so. This was a great position for sex, but it did come with a little pain afterwards. Not that he was complaining.

“Maybe I should go away more often?” Alec quipped, his legs feeling like jelly. He was grateful that he had the back of the sofa to lean against.

“Maybe so.” Magnus said, waving his hand so that the mess they had created was cleaned up. He buttoned his own trousers and then pulled up Alec's as well.

They moved so that they could sit down on the sofa, their post orgasmic bliss enveloping both of them. They snuggled into each other and sat in contented silence, pleased that they could be together until whatever the next crisis was pulled them apart to do their respective jobs. They had learnt to enjoy these moments of stillness, grateful that they existed. It was important to slow down sometimes. 

After a moment, Alec broke the silence.

“Magnus?”

“Hmm?”

“I don't really want to go away more often.” Alec admitted. This had been fun, but he never wanted to be away from Magnus if he could help it.

“I know, Alexander,” Magnus said, kissing the top of Alec's head and pulling him in closer, “I know.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dear Alec/Dear Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845536) by [alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney), [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic)




End file.
